La Oscuridad Del Alma
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: ¿Que es lo que realmente hay en el interior de cada alma?, en aquel ser que escondemos con una mascara para no mostrar nuestro verdadero yo. Es...¿paz?, ¿guerra?, ¿bondad?, ¿lujuria?, ¿misericordia?, ¿homicidio?, ¿amor?...Shadaria


**Hola guapuras, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic de mi pareja favorita, Shadaria! *-***

**Asi que espero que os guste nwn**

**María Lake es mi versión de María The Hedgehog**

**Sonic Team propiedad de SEGA**

Desde aquella vez en el reino de Solaris creyó que nunca jamás en su vida inmortal volvería a ver aquel rostro siniestro de ese ser formado de completa oscuridad y maldad que en este mismo momento buscaba exterminar por completo su vida inmortal en aquel valle penumbroso y tétrico, ambos erizos negros eran contemplados con detalle por una eriza rubia de iris cielo-mar que usaba un vestido azul mar con una línea blanca en medio de este, unas botas azules con una line blanca en el medio con suela negra, y una diadema azul-mar adornando sus púas doradas la cual asía separación entre su fleco y el resto de sus púas doradas, ella se encontraba escondida detrás de un viejo tronco de un árbol fructífero viendo con miedo la interminable pelea entre ambos erizos con sus iris cielo-mar, nunca antes en su vida había visto a aquel erizo negro de franjas verde pálido e iris verdes brillantes tan parecido a su amado erizo negro de franjas rojas e iris sangre, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que el erizo misterioso no tenía boca pero poseía la habilidad de hablar. Shadow ya había empezado a presentar problemas para respirar por el constante forzamiento de su cuerpo, ya que no solo se encontraba peleando contra aquel ser oscuro de nombre Mephiles, sino también contra una clase de lobos formados de energia oscura, los cuales se duplicaban por cada golpe que les daba, y sin contar que también estaba protegiendo a la eriza rubia que lo había estado siguiendo.

Mephiles de un momento a otro se empezó a alejar de Shadow al mismo tiempo que aquella manada de lobos oscuro que había comenzado como seis lobos inofensivos ahora eran como 72 lobos rapaces buscando el punto débil del erizo negro de iris sangre para poderlo devorar, Shadow solo podía esquivar las mordidas y uno que otro ataque directo de aquellas criaturas endemoniadas para no multiplicarlas aun mas, aunque sabía muy bien que no siempre podía seguirlas esquivando y que tarde o temprano tendría que defenderse con sus puños, Mephiles solo veía la escena a una distancia algo retirada de la zona de ataque mientras levantaba ligeramente su mano derecha extendida a la altura de su pecho formando una pequeña bola de energía oscura en esta que a cada milisegundo que pasaba se hacía más y más grande hasta que detuvo su crecimiento al llegar al tamaño de un balón de basquetbol, a pesar de no poseer labios se podía notas que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de maldad en su rostro, María solo veía a Mephiles con temor en su corazón, y con miedo de que lastimara aun más a aquel erizo que tanto amaba, aun se mantenía en su pequeño escondite ya que su amado Shadow le había dicho que no se expusiera al peligro, su corazón casi se detuvo al ver como aquel erizo oscuro de iris verdes empezaba a prepararse a lanzar aquella esfera de energía oscura, lo último que ella vio o sintió en ese momento fue un indescriptible dolor en su pecho como si de mil apuñaladas lentas se trataran junto con la sensación de un choque eléctrico recorriéndole por completo todo su débil y frágil cuerpo con sus iris cielo-mar puestos en aquel ser oscuro mientras su cuerpo caía inerte en aquel pastizal sin alguna señal de vida en ella, Shadow tenía sus iris sangres puestos en el cuerpo inerte de la joven eriza rubia, había presenciado todo lo ocurrido ocasionándole un tipo de nudo en su garganta y que un par de lágrimas amargas aparecieran en sus ojos amenazando con deslizarse por su mejilla, aquellos lobos desaparecieron de un segundo a otro volviéndose humo permitiendo al erizo negro de iris sangre correr asía donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la eriza; Se incoó al lado de está apoyando su rodilla izquierda y su pie derecho en aquel césped marchito, su corazón se empezó a acelerar al ver con más detalle el cuerpo de la eriza rubia, no quería tocarla o voltear boca arriba su cuerpo por temor de que sus sospechas de que ella estuviera muerta fueran ciertas, apretó sus puños con fuerza al igual que dejaba caer sus parpados cubriendo sus iris sangre dejando salir una pequeña y fina lagrima cristalina, la cual recorrió lentamente su mejilla izquierda, en ese momento no le importaba que aquel ser oscuro lo atacara o le hiciera algún daño, no podía causarle más dolor del que sentía su corazón en aquel momento, coloco sus manos enguantadas con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo inerte de la eriza colocándola con suma delicadeza y suavidad boca arriba como si esta fuera una pieza fina de vidrio que amenazaba con romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier segundo, lagrimas amargas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos impidiendo que visualizara bien su alrededor. "María..." pronuncio en un breve y silencioso susurro cerca del oído de ella con un tono de voz dulce y nostálgico con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara por última vez... "Shad...Shadow" sus oídos captaron una vez más esa dulce y tranquilizante voz perteneciente de aquella eriza rubia de iris cielo-mar, dirigió su rostro al rostro de ella viendo con claridad esos iris cielo-mar que se habían vuelto su cielo, ella simplemente sonrió con algo de pesadez para tratar de tranquilizar al erizo negro que se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza, levanto con lentitud y algo de dificultad su mano derecha asía el rostro de él, empezó a acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de Shadow, este solo dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos para disfrutar por completo de las carisias de la eriza hasta que esta alejo su mano posicionándola sobre su pecho, en la zona donde había recibido aquella esfera de energía oscura al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una expresión de dolor, Shadow solo le dedico una mirada rápida de preocupación y nostalgia antes de volverse a incorporar con ella en brazos, la imagen de aquel ser oscuro recorrió su mente como rayo recordándole el enfrentamiento que había estado llevando a cabo contra él, sus iris sangre recorrieron rápidamente aquel bosque buscando alguna señal de su adversario pero nada, no había señal o rastro de que hubiera estado presente en aquel lugar...

**GREEN HILL - CASA DE MARÍA**

Podía sentir con claridad la suavidad de aquel colchón matrimonial en donde estaba recostada al igual que las finas y delgadas sabanas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo casi por completo, sentía su cuerpo pesado y casi sin energía como si hubiera estado tres noches seguidas sin conciliar el sueño o tan siquiera haber tocado el reino de Morfeo, lentamente empezó a levantar sus parpados con algo de pesadez revelando sus hermosos iris cielo-mar, aunque esta vez tenían algo diferente, sus iris no radiaban como antes o desprendían su alegría, aquel azul cielo estaba oscurecido como si fueran los abismos del mismo mar, y el orbe alrededor de su niña tenía un tono rojizo sangre, se incorporó lentamente de la cama quedando sentada en el medio de esta, con sus iris medio brillantes empezó a analizar toda su habitación frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en señal de molestia al ver su habitación, se levantó de la cama apoyando sus pies en aquel piso de madera sintiendo el frio en sus pies pero no le importo, camino con paso lento hasta una en donde había un collage de fotos y recortes de periódicos en donde solo estaban fotos de aquel erizo negro de franjas rojas e iris sangre que tanto amaba, una sonrisa lujuriosa y llena d malicia se apodero de su bello rostro, una daga de hoja brillante y punta filosa apareció en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que la encaja en una de las fotos que se encontraban en aquella pared, se trataba de una foto de Shadow en donde este se encontraba con su mirada misteriosa al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos en señal de frustración por haberle tomado la foto sin su consentimiento, el cuchillo había sido clavado exactamente en donde s encontraba el corazón el corazón palpitante del erizo negro…

**-Te has escapado muchas veces de mí amor mi Shady-lyn, pero ya no será así, tu corazón será mío –**Pronuncio la eriza rubia al mismo tiempo que empezaba a reír fuertemente como una psicópata, hasta que un sonido agudo y relajante inundo sus oídos deteniendo su risa, volvió a fruncir el ceño borrando su sonrisa, ese odioso sonido era el del timbre de su casa, dejo salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cuchillo de aquella foto-** en un momento vuelvo amor…tengo que matar a las visitas…**

**Espero que les haiga gustado nwn**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


End file.
